


Myuh-Myuh

by CrashBagPhoto



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mjolnir - Freeform, Nicknames, Sentient Mjolnir, mjolnir is sassy, myuh-myuh is cool, never thought i'd type that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashBagPhoto/pseuds/CrashBagPhoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mjolnir is sentient, and intelligent, no matter what Stark says. He is great. Then Darcy comes around with her darn nicknames. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The drabble no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myuh-Myuh

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble means less than 100 words, so don't expect much.... also, i couldn't get spacing to work. Sorry....

Mjolnir was powerful. He was powerful, and beautiful, and sentient, and most importantly, intelligent. No matter how those ingrates Stark and Rogers mocked, Mjolnir was a being in his own right, smarter than they could ever be and twice as mighty. He’d been wielded by kings, forged from the very heart of a dying star. Power was infused in his every bone. No one could best his strength if he didn’t let them.  
He was amazing, magnificent, genius in a way Stark never could dream to be, and no one, no one, could ever take that fr-  
“Myuh-Myuh!”  
DARCY!!!!!!


End file.
